La música libera
by princesaninja789
Summary: One-shot. La vida, sin arte, no es vida. A veces hay que soltarnos y mostrarle al mundo lo que sentimos.


**Canción: Ya no hay fuego - Aliados**

* * *

Donatello caminó por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación. Había guardado sus proyectos en una gran carpeta debajo de la cama (solo por seguridad) y ahora, más que nunca, los necesitaba.

Decidido a entrar, se quedó quieto en la entrada como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Pero, más que nada, sintió su corazón latir con estupor. Escuchó detenidamente la voz de un ángel.

_Y fui luz, fui destello…_

Cada verso era simplemente poesía.

_Fui dolor, fui humana…_

¿Era ella? Si, era ella. Su dulce princesa.

_Cuando fuiste agua, yo crecí en llamas…_

No quería irse, deseaba seguir escuchando el canto de ese bello ser que habitaba en la guarida. Eso se terminó hasta que un ruido lo despertó de su trance y, rápidamente, se escondió detrás de un pilar cercano para que no pudiera verlo. Iba a pensar que estaba espiando, cosa que se vería mal, pero ¡que rayos! Era su habitación, y aunque tenía toda la autoridad de entrar cuando se le antojara… no podía. Abril llevaba viviendo con ellos bastante tiempo y, como acto caballeroso, le cedió su habitación. Claro que ella estaba muy agradecida.

Al salir, comprobó que aquel ángel era la dulce pelirroja.

Cuando la vio irse completamente, suspiró. Jamás habría imaginado que a ella le gustara cantar.

(…)

Volviendo a su laboratorio, siguió con su trabajo. Apenas podía concentrarse con esa bella melodía en su cabeza taladrándole sin parar.

"Hola Donnie" saludó ella entrando como de costumbre.

Trató de reponerse y comenzó a actuar de forma normal, aunque se le notaba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

"H-Hola, Abril…" sus palabras se torcieron.

"Sabes, estoy un poco aburrida. ¿Tienes algunos libros?" preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

"Claro, llévate los que quieras" y le mostró una pequeña biblioteca que había armado él solo.

"Genial" buscó entre tomos polvorientos revisando las portadas de cada uno, sin darse cuenta de que el joven Donatello la observaba enamorado.

Los versos volvieron a su mente. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Sí. Loco por ella.

Hubo un silencio incomodo en el que el ninja trataba de mantener los pies sobre la tierra, pero se le hacía imposible. Entonces las palabras salieron.

"¿Siempre cantas?" él preguntó. Ella solo se dio vuelta y lo miró extrañada.

"¿Qué?" había escuchado fuerte y claro.

"Si… tienes una voz muy bonita" declaró con la cara totalmente roja.

Ella, por un momento, se sintió avergonzada.

"¿Me-me escuchaste?" preguntó frotándose el brazo.

"Solo un poco…"

"No soy muy buena" dijo con la mirada baja "Pero me hace sentir bien".

"Creo que es genial" sonrió mostrando el espacio entre sus dientes "¿Podrías cantar de nuevo?".

Abril vaciló.

"Vamos, yo sé que quieres" la animó. Donatello se moría por escuchar la letra.

"Bien…" ella tomó aire y se relajó.

_Me prendí fuego para despojarme__  
__para desvestirme para desnudarme__  
__me incendie toda para no quedarme__  
__ni aun en el viento podrás encontrarme__Y fui luz, fui destello__  
__fui dolor, fui humana...__Cuando fuiste agua__  
__yo crecí en llamas__  
__y cuando fuiste llamas__  
__me cayeron lagrimas__  
__Y cuando fuiste sueño__  
__yo estaba despierta__  
__y tu tan dormido__  
__no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta_

Él la escuchaba con atención. Cayó víctima del amor.

_Me prendí fuego para que me vieras  
pero estabas ciego y ya no sentías  
y ahora que quieres encontrarme toda  
no hay fuego ni llama ni amor ni ceniza_

_Y fui luz, fui destello_  
_fui dolor, fui humana..._

_Cuando fuiste agua_  
_yo crecí en llamas_  
_y cuando fuiste llamas_  
_me cayeron lagrimas_  
_Y cuando fuiste sueño_  
_yo estaba despierta_  
_y tu tan dormido_  
_no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta_

Ella sintió como su corazón se abría, la música la liberaba.

_Soy el aire en ti, volando sin fin  
Soy la gota de amor volviendo a sumar  
Soy tu alma sin luz que ya se olvidó  
en ese corazón que ya se paró_

_Cuando fuiste agua_  
_yo crecí en llamas_  
_y cuando fuiste llamas_  
_me cayeron lagrimas_  
_Y cuando fuiste sueño_  
_yo estaba despierta_  
_y tu tan dormido_  
_no te diste cuenta, ni cuenta_

Al terminar, Donatello la aplaudió sorprendido.

"¡Eso fue genial!" le aclamó.

Por su parte, ella se sintió alagada por la ovación. No era su fuerte cantar, pero la mantenía viva. Y eso era lo que importaba


End file.
